


Don't Touch, He's Mine.

by AstridCaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Sex Toys, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridCaine/pseuds/AstridCaine
Summary: Hutch is uneasy going out and proud. Sometimes there are small casualties.A short-short. From a photo challange by ksstarfire on the S/H Facebookgroup.http://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance





	Don't Touch, He's Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> [Direct link to the Facebook post.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance/permalink/2386266131595125/?comment_id=2386352208253184)  
(You need to join the group to read it.)

"You come on to my partner again and I'll have Vice zero in on this place. You'll be shut down in no time. You got that, punk?"

"Hutch, to be fair, this is a gay porn shop. Don't be jealous. Be proud guys are digging your boyfriend. He didn't know you're cop or nothing. It's a compliment."

"Okay, Starsk. I can dig it. Sorry, friend, but if you're gonna ogle my man here, knowing he's mine. Well, it's our first time out and proud, so I'm a bit on edge. Ogle all you like, but no touching. He's coming home with me. Now where's the butt plug section?"

"You tell'm Hutch. Yeah, and the lingerie section. Something fuzzy in his size, please."

9/2019


End file.
